Archangel Damon
by angelicwings1
Summary: damon was captured by the king of rome, their he was use as an entertainment in the arena. when the women he loves gets kidnapped by another king. he sets to save her. through his journey , he discover and learn thngs about himself and his father.
1. part 1

long long ago their lived a king. he was one of the most ruthless king in romean empire. everyone was afraid of uttering his name out of spite, but when they do its only because the empire command them to praise him.

he would command his guards to kill any slaves who were not of their kind and steal their women who are beautiful. that same night when he raped one of his general daughter, his wife gave birth to a girl.

the general finding out was furious, and decides to leave the city with his daughter. the king allowed it. making them think he agrees, but in actuality, he had his own plan.

when the general and his daughter were galloping in the night, the army man arrives. they followed them and attack them, and the commander watch as they raped his daughter over an over before they killed her.

he was blinded by rage. so with the strength of a bull, he kiled them all. when he walk back to his daughter. he cried blaming god for what has happen. he told god he always worship him, but this is how he repay him.

he gather his daughter remains and burried her. while doing so, he thought he heard laughter behind him. he turn to see no one. after burrying her, he grab his sword, ready to go back an kill the king.

as soon as he turn he felt weak. he felt dizzy and the next thing he knew he fainted.

when he woke up he was in egypt. he could hear voices and the people whispering.

" you must be Giuseppe"

" who are you?"

" i am kareem, king of egypt"

" why did you kidnap me" when he said this he heard grunts, but he couldnt see them.

kareem seeing this told his guards to show themselves. when they appear Giuseppe was amazed. " how did they do that?"

" we got this bracelet to have the same power of invisiblity as the mincs and their king."

" what are mincs?"

the king sigh " they are invisible creatures god banished from the heavens and their king is infact the fallen angel gazeem.

" i thought that was a myth"

"well you thought wrong"

" why am i here?"

kareem stood next to the bed " when i heard about your skills, i wanted you to aide us and teach my army man. if you havent notticed, they are not skilled at all. thats because we rarely get into war." " but to stay on the safe side, we need to prepare , incase gazeem attacks"

the king could see giuseppe contemplting. he tells him, he will let him think while he gets his strength back.

and so the following days past, and giuseppe decides to stay. he taught the people of egypt things they have never heard or learn before. as time goes by, he got older. giuseppe, met a woman by the name of lilly and they soon got married. their, they tried having kids , but the baby ended up dying.

that night giuseppe wept for his son. suddenly while alone, he felt an earth quake. he was about to run when it stopped. he quickly grab his sword, hearing noise and aim it .

" who are you?"

" gabrielle is my name. i am not here to hurt you"

that still did not ressure him. he watch as gabrielle come into the clearing. he gasp when he saw wings. "w...what are you"

" i am an archangel, i have no time left" he says " please, take care of him"

he unfold his wings to show a baby boy . wrapped in cloth. he was quiet differet from them. jet black hair , pale skin and the most rarest blue eyes in egypt.

giuseppe felt attatched all of a sudden. the angel says " i am dying and i need someone who can show him the rope ad teach him, good things."

" but why me"

" because you have a good heart"

when he said this he fell on his knees. giuseppe now holding the baby ran to the archangel. their he died in his arm. he became amazed when a light emit from his body, disappearing in the process. " ill be watching " he says

suddenly the baby starts to cry. he tried coxing him , but he woudnt stop. lilly coming in after the ruckus, looks at the baby in question. giuseppe explain everything. she grab the baby and he stopped crying. " what should we name him?"

giuseppe thought about it, before saying damon.

the next day king kareem says damon must be a gift from god. he says this child have been blessed with a gift.

and infact it was true. that night when baby damon was asleep, a light descended upon him before disappearing. leaving a mark on his neck.


	2. part 2

" run damon, and dont look back" the voice says, damon could hear horses, screaming and of course someone laughing. he woke up when he felt cold water on his face. he cough when it went in his nostril.

" wakey wakey, bastard" one said

they watch as damon cough some more. not even caring that he was in pain. they tap the horse, causing it to move. making damon chains to rise, moving him along.

everytime him and the others would stop. the soldiers would hit them. one of the slave mumbles " one day, i will have the pleasure of tearing his heart out."

damon looks at the man , he wasnt that old from him. he was bony, less tan and and has an accent. he could tell the man wasnt from around here. the man look at damon " what are you looking at mate"

"nothing " he says

By the time they reached the city, it was dawn. they watch as people pass around doing their thing. some turn to look at them. Damon looking around saw some ladies , he wink at them and they move away in disgust.

he chuckles to himself. he stop when he spotted a woman in pink silk. she had her face coverd like an arab. even if she did, the scarf was visible enough for him to recognize her face.

he stops taking in her appearance. this caused the soldier to push him, yelling to move along. damon stumble, and caught himself. he look one last time at the spot the woman was in, and saw her looking at him. he wink, and she shly turn around.

he spotted someone approaching her. she had what looks like a tattoo on her shoulder and a collar on her neck. she was busy scolding the woman for leaving her side.

the woman with long hair says " i saw a nice dress that would suit you best. look, it will match your eye color"

" i dont wear dresses princess, and your forgetting im blind. i wouldnt know how it looks"

the woman frown, forgetting the fact. sometimes her friend acts so normal that no one would think she cant see. " forgive me bonnie"

the slave now known as bonnie, smile " come lets go before your father finds out we sneaked out."

( few hours later)

when they arrived in, they were spotted by the kings man. he inform them that the king wants to see them both. bonnie tense. they walk to the kings court, and they saw king marlon. standing tall and angry. " who told you to leave the palace with my daughter, slave" he shouts

bonnie flinched at the voice. the princess interrupts " father it wasnt her fault, i asked her to take me"

" enough elena. do you know how dangerous it is, if my enemies had found out you were the princess and you were unprotected, they would have used you against me. " " when that happen, how can a blind girl protect you" she shouts

elena staid quiet. the king calls his servant to bring him something. " you made a rookie mistake today bonnie, and for that you will be punished"

" father please dont"

the king call his guards to take elena away. he ignored her plea. he tells bonnie to get on her hands and knee. when she did, he whips her. bonnie held her ground, bitting her lower lip to mend the pain, but she couldnt help it.

outside the door, elena could hear bonnie scream. she cried, blaming herself. when it was over, the door opened and she saw the guards taking her. she asks them to give her , but they refused.

" i think its best, if you rest princess. you look tierd" one guard says

" this here, is my servant. i will take care of her. you just bring her to my room"

" sorry princess, but i cant" he says

elena watch as he walk away with bonnie, holding her like a sack of potatoe. she felt guilty, watching bonnie unconsious.


	3. part 3

A groan could be heard while the fire sway in the room. " what happen to her"

" king marlon punished her for treason"

" treason" the woman gasp " Ive known her for a long time. i know she can never commite a treason" she says cleaning bonnie marks

" king marlon dont know that, he thinks her kind are bad people"

the healer scoff " well he thinks all slaves are bad"

they stop talking when they heard the woman they were talking about wake up. " how long was i out?" she says

the guard leaning on the wall shrug " three hours"

bonnie eyes widen " i have to go back to elena"

" oh no you dont. your injured"

bonnie was about to sit up, unaware of her nakedness " think before you do somethink that will shame you"

confuse, she was about to ask a question, when she felt a cold breeze. she touch her chest and gasp. blushing she tells the guard to turn around. the guard blush while looking the other way. the healer chuckles.

just than the door opens. everyone head turn to see elena. she was holding her dress while frowning. quickly she walk to bonnie, crying. " do not hate me my friend, because of me you were lashed."

bonnie using one hand to hold the sheets while the other grasping elena hand smile " i could never hate you princess. if anything i owe you my life"

elena gasp " dont say that, you owe me nothing"

the healer grab some bandage and instruct bonnie before bandaging her body. " the princess is right, you owe her nothing. dont give yourself to the royals. live a life of your own"

" my life is within the royal"

the lady with one braid to the side sigh " than i pity you" she says standing up to leave. the room was quiet, no one said a word afterwards.

eleswhere, the new slaves were being pushed into a dungeon. the guards satisfied with hitting them close the door. klaus glare at one of them in anger. his brother who was quiet the whole time sits down. " calm down brother, this is not going to help us"

klaus hits his fist on the bar. " i cant stand this brother. those romeans think their superior than us. they mock us and spit on us"

" I am aware of that, but we have to observe and learn about them first before we can make our move"

klaus roared out of frustration. he turn to damon, who was leaning on the wall thinking of something. " what got into your pants, love"

damon smirk " theirs a woman , my heart flutters for"

" your thinking of a woman at a time like this"

damon looks at klaus " what else would i be thinking about"

klaus staid quiet. observing damom, he wonder if he was a fool or just stupid by birth.

the next day , the guards came back " you all are coming with us"

" we going to a party" damon says

"funny guy...i like him" one guard says sarcastically

the other guard says " its time for your judgment"

everyone was tense now. they wonder what it could mean.

Arriving at the arena. the group was shock to see many civilians booing. damon, klaus and Elijah wonder what the hell was about to happen. chain together the group stop in the center. the crowd were sprouting insults from left to right. while some girls giggle seeing the three man.

King marlon stood up shusshing everyone. he look at the group " guards strip them"

" what?" the group says coming closer together. the guards tear their clothes like savages, until they were left covering their private area.

" Today we will see who is worthy of being a servant of my kingdom. that is why i decided to put on a show for you all" he says causing the crowd to cheer.

Elena coming with a still injured bonnie, sits down. she frown at what her father was doing. she hates the fact that he does this to slaves. looking at each man, her eyes stop at a familiar blue eyes watching her. she stood up seeing him. bonnie notticing something was off, puts a hand on elena shoulder. " you alright princess"

" y..yea" she says

King marlon says " guards chain them in groups of three, each group will be fighting my favorite pets from the Island."

the crowd cheered. Damon look at the two he was chained with. " so we have to fight his pets. how bad can it be" he says walking to his seats.

the first group stood their waiting. Marlon says " bring out the pets"

the crowd cheered. the trio feeling an earthquake. look up to see a cyclopes. The group was surprise " holly shit" damon says shock.


	4. part 4

" out of all the evil shit in the world, It had to be a cyclops" Klaus says

Elijah paying attention says " look on the bright at least it wasn't a dragon"

" theirs no fucking bright side to this brother"

Damon says in head. We are chained together, how are we suppose to fight such a huge monster. their has to be some type of weapon. looking around, he spotted three weapons on the wall, where they came out. He had an idea, but in order for it to work. they have to get rid of the chains.

King Marlon sits down " begin" he says

the first group, moved Round panicking. one tried going another direction, while another dodge the giant foot. They fell back. the cyclops stretch its arm and grab one of the guys. They could hear a scream. He turns seeing the other man trying to run to the entrance.

running, he grabs him and squeeze his body until he was squished like a grape. some of the people look away. while some cheered seeing some damaged. Elena grabs bonnie hand, while looking away. " we can always leave, princess"

" I want to, but first i want to see if that man will survive"

"that man?" bonnie questioned

she turned her head, looking around like she could see. Her eyes stops at Damon. so his the one the princess likes, she thought. Her Birthmark from her side, was starting to heat up.

Damon felt someone staring at him. He look around...searching, until his eyes came upon Bonnie's. He smirk thinking bonnie likes him too, when he got no reaction from her, he frown.

He turns hearing a gasp, Klaus says " This never happens where we came from"

Damon watch the cyclops eating the other man, he felt like throwing up. " things just got real" he says

the group watch as new groups appear, but no one survived the cyclops attack. When it was their turn, girls were cheering while others boo. " guys i have a plan"

they turn to Damon. " I'm surprise, since you weren't paying attention" Klaus says

Damon chuckles " when it comes to staying alive. .. yeah i pay attention"

" whats your plan" Elijah says

" theirs three swords hanged on the wall, near the entrance. we have to find some way to break the wooden door and grab it."

" how will we do that"

Elijah agreed with his brother. He looks around to think. " we just need to make him fall or hit his hand on the wooden door"

" do you see how big, he is. how will we get a big monster like that to fall"

Damon smirk " with those" he points

" dust and pebbles? are you crazy"

" no, but this is our only way"

the trio stop planning when the cyclops attack. they didn't have time to move because he grabbed their chain, causing them to dangle in the air. " shit" Damon says

the cyclops moved his head near, smirking. " you guys flexible? " Elijah says

" what does that have to do with anything, brother"

" when i say kick, we kick"

" one...two...three" he says stretching his legs

the two follow, kicking the cyclops in the eye... it automatically let go and drops them. screaming, while rubbing its eyes.

the crowed cheered, while the group tried to get up. The cyclops angry, lifts its foot to step on them, but they jump out the way. Damon found a rock. he grabs it and hits the chains. " can you two distract him, while i try getting these off"

" I don't listen to you, love"

" come Klaus...grab a rock and throw"

Klaus frown, but did it anyway. the rocks did little to the giant. He moved his hands to attack, and the trio dodge, causing the rock to fall of Damon hands. He cursed, The chains were almost their, one hit could have freed them. " we need to pull to break it"

the trio stood up and move in different direction. Two minute later, the chain broke" they smile.

they look at one another, before getting to work. Damon running towards the entrance, while the two tried kicking dust to cover him. The giant bends seeing Damon trying to escape. He frown when the dust got in his eyes. moving back, he tried clearing his eyes using one hand while running to grab Damon.

Klaus finding a rope tried tying his foot. " brother...catch" he says throwing the other end. They both ran around him and pull. causing the cyclops to fall. the ground shook while he hits his head by the door. Damon smirk and ran in, grabbing the sword.

king Marlon was not amused. he was upset, his pet was down. He watch as Damon ran away, he was about to call for his guards, but stop when the giant sit up. he smirk.

" oh shit" Damon says by the entrance. the cyclops was so close to him, that he shivered. with quick reflex, Damon ran fast before the giant could turn his body. " catch" he says throwing the two swords to the brothers.

the cyclops broke the remaining rope and stood up. it was beyond angry. reaching on his back, he grabs two axe. king Marlon says " I don't call him my pet for nothing, his one of the top fighters amongst my collection" The king stood up and look at his people " this is getting good"

the people couldnt have agreed more.

the trio with swords , stood at each corner, tense. they were tired and hungry. looking at the cyclops, they were determine to win...determined to survive no matter what. " it was nice knowing you all" Damon respond before running to attack.


	5. Part 5

The fight lasted a bit longer than it should. Damon tired... Hungry... And looks about ready to pass out, took a deep breath. He turned to his two companions who were Also in a bad condition.

The cyclopes attack again, this time heading straight for damon. He swung his weapon which damon held with his hand. Damon gritted his teeth while the sharp part of the AXe cut him.

The cyclopes push further while damon push back. It was like battle of the fitness with them.

The king watching says " this is as interesting as the dancers i encountered in egypt. "

Elena held her breath. Bonnie hearing her heart beat increases asks What's troubling her. Elena bite her lip " we have to stop this fight, he will... I mean they will die"

Bonnie did not Miss the mistake she said. She didn't understand why the princess would care for someone she hardly knew. " im sorry princess, but the only one who can is the king. You know how he gets when we try"

The princess frown. Bonnie says " dont worry he wont die"

" how do you know? "

" i just do" she says

Going back to the battle. While damon was holding him down, the two Brothers attacked, the cyclopes hearing movements, turn his head for a second. This was enough for damon to grab his sword and slice the cyclopes hand.

It wasnt a big cut because the sword was a weak one, but it was enough to make him scream. Angry the cyclopes smack damon like a fly. The crowd cheers. He stop the two Brothers by grabbing both of them.

He swung them above his head and slam them to the floor. The crowd cheered once more.

Elena gets up, sad seeing damon broken. The king stops her and told her the match isn't over. Elena sits back, unamused.

While the cyclope cheered, damon was in a lot of pain. He was loosing consciousness. He chuckle, saying this is his limit.

Looking at the sky he smile. He stops when he heard a voice which sound so familiar. The voice says _i didnt give up my son so he can be this weak_

Damon eyes widen, _who are you? Your voice sound familiar, but your not my ole man._

The voice paused for a second _this is not your limit, so get up._

Damon laughs, _im sorry to burst your bubble, but this hero is wiped out_

" _than im sorry for What's about to happen."_

Before damon could ask what he means his heart starts to throb. It Was like someone was tugging and pulling it. In pain damon scream. It was so loud that the crowd shush.

Bonnie, touched her tattoo, which was burning. When she did her eyes became foggy, showing her a visión. It was a visión of an angel with a weird symbol on its back.

He was turned away from her. He had a sword in his hand, while shouting. Her visión stopped there. When she let go, she fainted. Elena got up concern. Her father roll his eyes " take her to the healers courter. "

Elena nod and left with some guards.


End file.
